<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Drabbles by beef_wonder3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814911">Supernatural Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3'>beef_wonder3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For: spnland's Free-for-all Drabble Challenge in Round 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Impala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She aches for him.<br/>Even though she is just as broken as he is, if not more.<br/>She's a wreck. She can't move, can barely even feel. She's never felt more useless, sitting here while he sews up her tears, stroking her in comfort as he tries to help her heal. He completely ignores is own pain, she can tell from the way his focus is entirely on her. Ignoring his pain, ignoring his brother. He just spends his time with her.<br/>When he finally breaks, he lashes out. He hits her again and again and again like he can't control himself. She just takes it. Stays still while he sobs like his heart is breaking. Her heart breaks for him.<br/>She'll forgive him. For hitting her. She knows he's hurting and he'll apologise. Because he always does. And then he'll fix her. She'll be like new. He'll make her so pretty and healthy, it'll be like the truck never happened.<br/>She'll forgive him, because the first time he slides into her and makes her purr will be like heaven.<br/>And it'll be just like it should; him, Sammy, her and the Road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lisa Braeden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the longest 5 minutes of Lisa Braeden's life.<br/>Sitting on the closed lid of her toilet, praying for the first time in who knows how many years.<br/>The box said one line meant no, two lines meant yes.<br/>What would she do if it was two? What would she say? She should tell him. But he didn't leave his number. Is that what she wants? A drifter in her life, coming and going as he pleased.<br/>This wasn't supposed to happen. Lisa was a careful girl. Yes, maybe she was 'wild', but she was careful who she was wild with. And her time with Dean Winchester had been <em>wild</em>. But they'd been carefully wild. Hadn't they? Things like this shouldn't happen to careful girls.<br/>Lisa started when the egg timer buzzed. 5 minutes were up.<br/>Lisa gathered what little courage she had left and looked at the stick. Two lines.<br/>Hands shaking so much, she almost dropped her cell, Lisa called the person she needed the most.<br/>"Mama," Lisa said, starting to cry, "I'm pregnant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Becky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What ever happened to good fiction? Becky thought as she trawled through the shelves at Borders.<br/>She was so sick of autobiographies and true-life mysteries. Becky missed the days where the worlds of magic and monsters and epic quests were easy to find.<br/>With waiting on the Harry Potter books being dragged out and most young teen fantasy novels behind her, Becky wanted to read something thrilling. Exciting. Anything that made study period go faster, or the Summer less boring.<br/>Becky's fingers skated over glossy covers, coming to rest on one with two 'Fabio's' on the cover. Probably some romance crap where the two depicted hunks battle over the attention of a heaving-breasted heroin. The title made her double-take though. Picking the book up, Becky turned it over to read the blurb;<br/>"Two brothers search for their missing father, the man who trained them to be warriors against supernatural evil."<br/>A flare of intrest piqued.<br/>"Compelling and engrossing" - New York Times<br/>"Carver Edlund creats an entirely believable world" - People<br/>"I couldn't put it down." - Eric Gamble, Author of 'Hell's Concubine'<br/>Becky took the book and headed towards the register, it wouldn't hurt to give it a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's hands worked methodically. Not even thinking as he folded the pile of just-cleaned clothes he'd dumped on the motel bed.<br/>T-shirts, jeans, boxers and socks. Button downs, bandages, jackets and a towel or two.<br/>It was boring, mindless work and it kept him busy. Kept him from going for the bottle. How he'd let Ruby convince him to give up the sweet, angry haze of alcohol, he wasn't sure. But he did know that she'd taken every bottle with her when she left.<br/>So he was left alone (always so alone), sober, folding laundry and trying to not want to die.<br/>Sam picked out another t-shirt and froze. It wasn't his shirt. It was a little smaller than his own, with a streak of grease staining the side.<br/>Sam turned and sat on the bed, in the lonely, single bed hotel room, next to the now forgotten pile of laundry and buried his tears in Dean's shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ruby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's so many things Ruby doesn't tell Sam.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam what they're doing to Dean in the Pit. Alistair's the best.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam how devoted she is to Lilith.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam that her entire mission is to get him to trust her.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam that she wasn't supposed to care about him.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam the things she remembers about being human.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam about the bastard she married, who wanted his wife as young as possible.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam about her children.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam she sold her soul for the power and control she craved.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam how good that power felt. He knows that as he drinks from her.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam that she killed her husband for looking at their daughter the way he used to look at her.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam that she enjoyed every one of his screams.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam that they made her children watch her burn.<br/>She doesn't tell Sam that Lilith welcomed her to Hell with open arms.<br/>And she will never, ever tell Sam what the plan for him really is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Archiving fic from my lj days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>